


Soolin's Story

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Gauda Prime, Pre Way Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Rushton</p><p>After Gauda Prime Soolin muses about her experiences on the Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soolin's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Soolin hadn't been to this place for sixteen years, and as she stood at the Gauda Prime Rebel Complex she knew why. Dayna and Blake were in the medical centre under the expert care of the rebel's doctor Jaden, whilst Vila and Tarrant and her were in the common room awaiting news of the patients. Avon had gone to the main office and was with a man called Del Grant who was Blake's second in command, Soolin knew there was more to that than what she had been told but was more worried about Dayna to bother questioning it. She had a slight headache (one of the after effects of being stunned) but apart from that she was fine.

"Sixteen years." A voice in her head said. Sixteen years since she lost her family. Sixteen years since she was truly happy. Sixteen years since she saw her mother, father and sisters.

It had all happened in such a short time. One minute the Hannigan family were part of a happy farming community, Soolin Hannigan was no exception. Soolin Hannigan was beautiful eight-year-old with long blonde hair, the envy of her sisters.

Soolin Hannigan believed she had the best family in the world. She had a wonderful mother, a fantastic father and four sisters. Harmony was the oldest of the sisters she was twelve and had hundreds of friends and was very popular because of her cheerful outgoing personality. Charity was ten and the most serious of the sisters who always got A's in school. Angel came next in age and was Soolin's twin sister, Angel was the most gentle and kind person Soolin had every met, she didn't believe there was meanness in anyone. And then there was baby Hope.

Hope was only four months old when GP was declared an open planet. And that's when the minors came. For a week the family was safe and the minors didn't come to the Hannigans but many families had been massacred in their area. GP was no longer a safe place to live so the Hannigans decided that they would get passage off the planet and leave in the night. All the arrangements had been made, only one night left on Gauda Prime when the minors came for the Hannigans.

The family was in the kitchen discussing their plan when they came. The last memory Soolin had of her family alive was this night. Harmony was leaning on the counter holding a sleeping Angel, Charity was talking to her father about the horses on the farm and Soolin's mother was holding Soolin and telling her about the planet they were going to go to. Then suddenly the minors started to break down the back door.

"The minors!" Harmony squealed as Angel awoke with a start.

Mrs Hannigan held Soolin close for a minute then she whispered "Don't make a sound Linny" before lifting her daughter up and putting her in the empty cupboard above the stove and closing the door. Soolin pressed her eye against the crack in the cupboard door and she saw her mother trying to hide Angel but the minors had broken down the door.

"Nobody move!" One of the men shouted.

The family stood in the corner of the room huddled together. Angel was screaming as her mother held her close. Harmony and Charity were clinging to their father. Then the shooting started. First they shot Mr Hannigan, Soolin watched unable to stop her family being murdered. Harmony was shot next and as she fell to the ground Charity made a run for it, she went running up the stairs.

"Go get her." One of the men ordered.

Mrs Hannigan was shot then and Angel started screaming even louder. Soolin wanted to go and comfort her sister but she knew that her mother had told her to stay so she didn't.

One of the men brought back a struggling Charity.

"Are we keeping any of these to sell to the federation for modification?" The man that brought Charity back asked.

"Yeah keep Blondie. The federation would pay a good price for such a young child. Shoot the other one."

"No!" Angel screamed diving towards her sister. Finally the last shot rang out and Charity collapsed on the floor.

"Lets go." And with that the minors left with her sister.

"I promise I'll save you one day." Soolin whispered. Soolin didn't know how long she sat in the cupboard and cried but when she stopped it was morning. She climbed out and went to each of her family members and had another little cry, as she went to her mother she saw her mothers golden locket. In it was a picture of each of the family taken a few months ago. Soolin unclasped it and put it around her neck. Slowly she climbed up the stairs to get her bag and fill it with food as she passed Hope's room. Suddenly she stopped and trying not to get too excited she entered the room. In the cot layed her sleeping sister. The minors hadn't stolen her sister! Soolin lifted Hope up and gave her a hug.

Soolin packed her bag with food and set off and left her home forever. She hid in the woods for a week with Hope before she stumbled across the rebel's camp. The rebel camp was comprised of people from the planet who had been forced out by the minors and was going to take action against the federation they were lead by a woman named Moscol. Many orphaned children who had run ended up there and Soolin and Hope were not an exception. Except Soolin knew she couldn't stay, it hadn't been the federation who had pulled the trigger on her family, it had been the miners and Soolin had to get her revenge on them.

For two months she stayed with the rebels before one day she finally decided she would go and give the murderers what they deserved for killing her family.

The day came where she would go, and she gave Hope to Moscol.

"When she is a little bit older give her this." Soolin said handed Moscol her mother's locket. "And tell her, her sister Soolin will come for her one day." Soolin hugged her sister before handing her back to Moscol.

"Good luck Soolin. I will take good care of your sister." Moscol said hugging Soolin.

Sixteen year old Soolin stood in the forest looking at the blood on her hands. She had finally brought the murderers to justice, yet her family were still dead and the pain was still there. How could she escape this pain? She knew she never could. But Soolin knew she could never feel this pain again, it was too much to bear.

"I will never let myself get too close to anyone again. That way I will never have to add to the pain I feel for my family." She promised herself. Sadly she realised that meant she could never look for Angel or Hope but she knew that she would uphold her vow till the day she died. Anyway Angel had been taken away for "modification" and she had learnt recently that meant Angel was a mutoid, a mindless servant of the federation and Hope had probably died.

Soolin drifted from place to place after that selling her skill as a shooter. Until she ended up at Xenon base. Dorian was no more, so she was left with little choice but to stay with Avon. Soolin reasoned to herself that she had spent years dealing out justice to those responsible for the murder of her family when really it had been the federation exploitation of the minor's greed that had caused it. Why not make the federation pay?

That was when her vow had begun to break. Despite what she told herself she couldn't help but care what happened to Dayna, Vila, Avon and Tarrant.

"Jaden said to tell you the girl's awake." A woman announced from the doorway jolting Soolin out of her thoughts.

"Dayna?" Soolin asked unnecessarily.

She nodded smiling.

Relief washed over Soolin and as she looked at the other two they were equally pleased. Vila was smiling brightly like she hadn't seen him for months, and Tarrant had already left at the run to the medical centre.

"Come on." Vila urged Soolin. And together they followed Tarrant to see their friend.

As they entered Dayna had her arms wrapped around Tarrant's neck and Jaden was trying to force her to lie down and get some rest.

"Soolin, Vila!" Dayna said happily.

Vila gave her a hug, and after a moments hesitation Soolin also gave her a quick hug.

"Please Dayna, it is time your visitors left and you got some sleep." Jaden said. "We don't want a relapse."

"Where's Avon?" She asked looking around ignoring the doctor.

"In the main office with..." Vila began but at that moment Avon entered.

"Glad to see you looking better Dayna." He said with his usual unreadable expression

"Everyone out! The patient has just woken from a coma and she needs her rest!" Jaden said finally tired of being ignored. Reluctantly they left except Soolin who had some questions for Jaden.

"Are you a native of Gauda Prime Jaden?" She asked him.

"Yes I am." He said regarding her strangely.

"Soolin comes from GP." Dayna told him.

"You go to sleep." Jaden said trying to look stern but failing.

"Do you know what happened to Moscol's resistance?" Soolin said deciding she was finally ready to find out what had happened to Hope.

"Moscols? They were formed once the federation declared GP an open planet."

"I know that. But where are they now?"

"They joined the Earth's resistance force that is operating here. In other words they're in this complex."

"All of them?"

"There aren't many of them left. Moscol launched a major attack and wiped out about 90% of them. But the ones that are alive today are working for Blake's rebellion."

"So they're here?" Soolin asked disbelieving.

"That's right. Most of the ones that are left are children who are orphaned by the open planet designation."

"Is there one named Hope?" Soolin asked.

"Rings a bell. But there are 700 resistors on this complex so naturally I don't know them all. You can go through that filing cabinet. In it are all the people in this complex's medical record. If she's on the complex she'll be in there."

"Thankyou." Soolin said.

Soolin found the record and with shaking hands she opened it. Lying in it was a current picture of Hope. She was very pretty sixteen year old with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and had a striking resemblance to her father. Around her neck lay a golden locket. Soolin smiled, she was ready to find her sister.


End file.
